the_petersuex8fandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Lambourn
"Gun control, play it if you want to know more". ''-''Ryan to Victoria Leigh Soto's family. Super butthurt Ryan Jake Lambourn is a cool online games creator and owner of Googumproduce.com. His two most notable games are 'V-tech rampage!' and 'The slaying of sandy hook'. He is also a very good troll, trolling Victoria Leigh Soto's family, one of the victims in sandy hook. The causuality's family gets really butthurt when Ryan replied to their questions on why he created the game sarcastically. The Vtech game is also funny, with people screaming their lungs out when you fire a shot. ''V-Tech rampage! Months after comrade Seung-Hui Cho shot and killed 32 people and himself, Ryan decided to create a game to honor him. He named the game ''V-tech rampage! ''for maximum butthurt and shock value. According to the game, it comprises of 3 levels of shealth and murder. Here is a guide on how to play this game. '''Level 1' The easiest level, you must shoot Emily Hilscher. It is easy to know who is her since at the beginning of the level, the screen moves to her and then the player. You must kill her first. After you killed her, some people will start screaming and you must kill them as well. Strategy: Try to let the guy with blue cap live, and others must die. Then return to your dorm room and prepare for level 2. Level 2 The hardest level, you must avoid the police's headlight while you deliver your package to the post office. The police walking can be really confusing and it is hard to predict on where they will tread on. After delivering your package, make your way to norris hall. If you find this level too hard, press A and X simultaneously to skip it. This also works on all other levels. Level 3 The end is about to begin! In this game you will be given less than 2 minutes to kill everyone inside norris hall, although in reality, Cho took 10 minutes. When you kill or injure someone, the loudspeaker will say the following "Way to go cho!" "Korean pride!" "Injured!" "Injured! Try harder!" "Nice kill Cho! Keep going!" There are more in the actual gameplay..... ''The slaying of sandy hook elementary'' Created nearly a year after the sandy hook school shooting , this game has also caused widespread shock and butthurt. The sarcastic thing is, that when a family member of a victim asked Lambourn on why he created the game, he remarked: 'Gun control, just play it if you want to know more'. Lol. Gameplay Unlike V-tech rampage, this game is simpler to play. You are given 10 minutes. First, you must shoot your mother and collect her guns and car keys. Then, you drive to sandy hook school. You must stop at a door and press A to kick in the door. The teacher will try to ask her kids to escape, although many of them will cower in fear, which makes them easy to shoot. After 10 minutes, the police arrive and Adam Lanza will shoot himself. Gun control mode After playing the first mode, you will unlock this mode. In this mode, you can only use a katana, which in the end tends to result in less kills than a gun. This is Lambourn's way of saying: 'Without guns, you will kill less'. EaglesTear mode In this mode, unlocked after the gun control mode, teachers are now armed with guns. This mode is based on a theory that teachers should be armed with guns in the case of a school shooting event. The children in this mode tend to run around less, which makes them very easy to kill. Even if the teachers are armed, it is not too much a challenge to kill them too. You tend to get the highest number of kills in this mode. Play these games now! Kids welcomed! V-tech rampage! http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/378086 ''The slaying of sandy hook elementary ''http://gamejolt.com/games/shooter/the-slaying-of-sandy-hook-elementary/19695/ Cho large.jpg|The player. dddd.jpeg|Sandy hook game Elliot_GTA (1).jpg|Hopefully he will make an Elliot game like this.. AuroraCO_Wikipedia.jpg|or this.. lola.jpeg|The man(pictured running away) who called Cho a 'slant' is about to meet his maker. Notice Cho's oversized head. Bg V-tech1-20131121105314727068-620x349.jpg|Ryan. Notice how he looks like Dylan Klebold, albeit with darker hair and eyes. Category:Trolls Category:Things that will hurt you Category:High scores Category:Misanthropes